Confrontation
by Wolflover007
Summary: "It should have been you Jane." 4x04 AU. Mentions of rape though nothing graphic. Will not be expanded.


A/N: I have been writing a lot of Maura/Cailin fics lately and even though I enjoy them I know that you guys don't care for them. So I decided to write an angst Jane/Cailin fic. It came to me a while ago but I never wrote it. This is also my 40th fic. Enjoy.

*Mea Culpa is "My fault" in Latin and is often said by Catholics to acknowledge their wrong doing.

* * *

The news spread fast on a campus like BCU and for Cailin that meant the reality that her sister was sitting in jail. It travelled with her like a curse. It ate at her and filled her with rage. She looked at the collection of magazines, all of them were a new story about Maura. How she deserved jail, how she was a monster, a murder and a threat. Cailin knew the truth and had to convince others. She decided to go to the source to get the facts straight.

She walked into BPD and talked to the guard. She got a visitors pass and stormed up to the 3rd floor. She looked around at the impressive room and then managed to locate the team. They were talking about another case and Cailin burn with anger seeing them so happy that Maura is alone in jail. She stomped her way over to them but maintained a distance.

"Jane Rizzoli!" She yelled.

Jane looked at the young woman and blinked a few times confused by presence. She walked over to her and kindly asked what she wanted. Korsak and Frost excused themselves.

"Look Maura's not here right now but I can tell you where she is."

 _I know where she is, you bitch!_

"Do you need to speak with someone or watch an autopsy?"

Cailin shook her head.

"Well in that case, please leave. I have work to do."

Cailin tried to keep calm but slammed her fist into Jane's face. Jane coughed a little while Cailin growled at her. Jane stared shocked for a moment.

"How dare you." Cailin spat at her.

Jane said nothing. Cailin grabbed her collar and Jane let her knowing she could free herself at any time for she was much stronger than the student.

"How dare you be happy while she's suffering."

"I'm not happy."

"You seem ok with her being away. With giving the press info and soiling her name."

"I'm a cop, what do you expect?"

"You are Maura's friend. Her **only** friend and you just toss her like garbage."

"I had no choice. It was that or my badge."

Cailin glanced at the gold badge that sat on the detective's hip. She growled at it. That tiny thing is why Maura is alone, why she is suffering right now. She gripped Jane's shirt tighter and the thin fibers began to tear. She grabbed the badge and held it in her other hand.

"And you chose this. This over your friend."

She threw the badge across the room where it smashed into the wall. Jane remained silent. Inside she knew she deserved someone to confront her. She grabbed Cailin's hand and removed herself from her grip. She sighed and went to pick up her badge.

"You are not a cop. You don't understand how evidence works." Jane said to the girl.

"I know that you don't just throw your friend away."

"I didn't want to!" Jane snapped.

"Then why did you?" Cailin said back.

Jane stopped. Why did she do it? She should have given up her badge for Maura. Those were her two loves, work and Maura. She chose work. Slumping in the chair she was brought out of her thoughts by a fist slamming on the desk.

"Is it worth it Jane? Is it." Cailin spat with venom, gesturing her hands all around the bullpen.

"Is having power worth it? Is being safe worth it?"

"What would you know about my job?" Jane spat.

"I know why you wouldn't give it up."

Jane picked her head up and smirked.

"Fine then amuse me with your pathetic explanation!"

"You knew that they would harm you. They'd find out you're a cop and rip your ass to shreds. You'd rather toss away a bond to save your sorry ass than defend your best friend. You know what Maura told me the other day when she called me-"

"What? That she misses me. That she wants to be home."

"No. that a group of them held her down and raped her. Then they stabbed her. I didn't want to believe her but then I got these."

Cailin pulled out a file and opened it. Inside were photos of Maura. Her arms were covered in cuts. Her left eye was bruised, her inner thighs had cuts and bruises. Inside was also a medical report and Cailin read it aloud.

"Patient presented evidence of sexual assault, three fractured ribs due to being hit with a padlock repeatedly, multiple lacerations on forearms and inner thighs, bruising around left eye and a fractured jaw."

Jane looked like she was about to throw up, tears shed in her eyes at the realization of Maura's pain. Cailin looked like she was about to kill Jane. She slammed the report down on the table.

"Translation Maura's hurt and it's your fault."

"What do you want me to do, she's stuck there until I get evidence to support her."

"I'm going to the hospital. Do the right thing and don't even think of showing your face to her." Cailin warned.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I can have you charged with battery of an officer."

"Go on charge me. I'll risk jail, unlike you."

"Get out." Jane warned darkly as she gripped Cailin's arm.

"It should have been you Jane." Cailin said and stormed out.

"I know." she said to the empty bullpen.

Jane looked at the medical report with trembling hands. She noticed a part that Cailin didn't read.

 _Patient tested positive for morphine caused by heroin injection. Patient is to be transported to 23 hour confinement after treatment. Patient has requested that Det. Jane Rizzoli be banned for visitation during hospital stay._

"Mea Culpa*." Jane said hitting her chest repeatedly with her fist like she used to in school.

"Maura." Jane said bawling in the bullpen.

"Mea culpa*."

FIN


End file.
